Vive les anciennes punitions
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Les vieilles punitions que Rusard apprécie tant sont de retour à Poudlard... Mais est-ce vraiment un mal pour un mal? Harry va sensiblement l'apprendre... à ses dépends!


**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, cliquez sur la pitite croix rouge si ce n'est pas pour vous ! ^^

**Résumé :** Les vieilles punitions que Rusard apprécie tant sont de retours à Poudlard… Mais est-ce vraiment un mal pour un mal ?

_**Vive les anciennes punitions**_

« -Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Harry Potter.

-Moi je trouve que si, rétorqua Draco Malefoy.

-Dégagez ! hurla le brun. »

Les Serpentards, hilares, formaient un cercle dont le plus blond des élèves en était le centre, et ils tournaient autour de lui en chantant :

_Pour toi Potter,_

_Quel malheur,_

_Tu vas rester ici des heures !_

_Pour nous Potter,_

_Quel bonheur,_

_On va recueillir tes pleurs !_

Alors qu'ils répétaient cette petite chanson, Draco fixait le brun d'un œil goguenard, semblant se réjouir de l'impasse dans lequel son ennemi désigné était plongé.

Dans l'après-midi, Rusard était passé dans chaque classe pour annoncer une nouvelle qui le remplissait de joie : Dumbledore avait décidé de remettre au goût du jour de vieilles punitions telles qu'aider les elfes de maisons à préparer les repas (pour la plus fastidieuse), aller chercher certaines plantes dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir (pour la plus dangereuse) ou encore être suspendu par les pouces dans les cachots (pour la plus douloureuse). Horrifiés, les élèves s'étaient lancés des regards incertains. Harry avait vu les traits de Rogue s'étirer en un sourire dangereux et avait même aperçut Malefoy afficher une mine réjouie.

Parce que oui, Harry était en cours de Potion. Le monde lui en voulait, le Gryffondor en était persuadé à cet instant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou seulement n'y avait-il pas encore pensé, c'était que la situation allait encore empirer…

Draco Malefoy fixait avec un intérêt certain les différents ingrédients que renfermait l'armoire. La potion du jour : la Goutte du Mort vivant. Evidemment, le Serpentard savait très clairement quels ingrédients il ne fallait absolument pas utiliser. Il souleva quelques fioles et trouva enfin son bonheur : de l'extrait de feuilles de Saule-Cogneur. Une substance guérisseuse dans beaucoup de cas, mais qui n'acceptait pas d'être mélangé avec certains éléments, dont l'asphodèle, ingrédient semi-important mais néanmoins présent de la potion.

Les fioles étant toutes transparentes, Drago remercia Merlin que l'extrait de feuilles soit bleu foncé et celui de l'asphodèle violet foncé. Mélangé à la couleur lugubre que dégageait la classe de Potion, Potter n'y verrait que du feu.

Fort de son petit plan, le Serpentard referma la porte de l'armoire au nez de Neville qui protesta silencieusement, et parti en direction de sa table, ne manquant pas de faire un petit détour par celles du trio infernal. Cela aurait été trop facile de s'attaquer directement au Survivant, aussi décida-t-il de s'attaquer à une proie proche: Granger. Passant à côté, il donna un coup léger à sa chaise qui tomba par terre, entrainant son livre de cours ainsi que ces fioles.

« -Imbécile ! cria Ron.

-Un problème Mr. Weasley ? demanda Rogue depuis son bureau.

-…

-Je vous prierai de ne pas user de votre… charmante voix durant mes cours. A moins que les nouvelles mesures ne vous intéressent ? »

Ron se tût et ramassa les débris de verre qu'Harry avait déjà commencé à récolter, quant à Hermione, elle s'assurait soigneusement que son livre n'avait pas été touché. En une pirouette gracieuse, Draco échangea les fioles et commença à repartir vers sa place, lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir de Seamus. Le Serpentard arqua un sourcil interrogatif et le Gryffondor baissa instantanément les yeux. Le blond sourit alors, heureux de constater qu'il avait de l'influence sur beaucoup de personnes. Ce Finnigan n'avait qu'à ne pas faire ce genre de _choses_ avec une jeune, mais étrangement enhardis, Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

Satisfait, Draco s'assit et attendit que son second miracle, la première étant l'apparition divine de Rusard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, arrive…

Bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas. Le chaudron d'Harry se mit soudainement à sauter dans tous les sens, la réaction fut plus violente que ce que Drago avait prévu : la mixture emportait le chaudron d'étain dans sa folie. Il fracassa le sol avant de frapper le plafond, puis cogna les murs, brisa les vitres des armoires, provoqua la panique chez les élèves, aspergea (Merlin devait détester Harry) le professeur de presque tout son contenu et continua sa course en dehors de la classe, après avoir défoncé la porte.

Le calme revenu, les élèves, qui s'étaient tous réfugiés sous leur table de travail, se relevèrent tout doucement. Harry comprit très vite que sa fin était proche lorsqu'il croisa le regard de mort que lui lançait Rogue. A cause de la potion manquait versée sur le professeur, ce dernier avait les cheveux qui sautaient sur sa tête, et quelques morceaux de peau se soulevaient également.

Visiblement, ce qui permit de rassurer Harry, la mixture ne devait pas brûlait et semblait même être inoffensive, malgré sa réaction surprenante, puisque l'œil gauche de Rogue grossissait et dégrossissait toutes les secondes. La potion avait dû l'éclabousser… Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, un sourire mauvais se dessina ensuite sur le visage du professeur. La mort était proche pour lui…

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait accroché par les pouces dans les cachots. Les Serpentards avaient profité de cette opportunité pour venir rire à ses pieds, lui rappelant encore plus l'humiliation qu'il y avait dans cette punition. Il ne sentait plus ses pouces et se demandait même s'ils étaient toujours là, au bout de ses mains…

« -Je crois que je m'ennuierais sans toi, Potter, ria Malefoy.

-J'ai toujours su que ta vie serais à chier sans moi, réussit à prononcer Harry. »

Les Serpentards, pour venger leur ami qui était comme pétrifié, se jetèrent sur le Gryffondor et commencèrent à le frapper et à griffer ces vêtements. Mais rapidement, le blond sorti de sa torpeur et les arrêta d'une voix ferme.

« -Stop. »

Les verts et argents se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« -Je m'en occupe… _seul_. »

Les abrutis ricanèrent et partirent en lançant quelques coups d'œil goguenard et quelques phrases railleuses. La porte se claqua et le silence reprit enfin ces droits. Pourtant, le Survivant se dit que son calvaire n'allait pas se terminer de sitôt. Drago fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois comme pour attiser l'appréhension du brun, et s'assura que la lourde porte était fermée à clef.

« -Tu es ridicule Malefoy, tu le sais ? Ridicule de venir lorsque je suis au plus bas pour m'écraser encore plus. Si j'osais, j'irais presque jusqu'à dire que c'est indigne de toi.

-La ferme Potter, je resterais là, quoi que tu dises. »

Harry soupira d'amertume et se dit qu'en fixant le taureau dans les yeux, peut-être parviendrait-il à l'arrêter. Le dit taureau ne baissa pas les siens et chargea presque aussitôt, mais Harry ne n'abaissa pas les paupières, serrant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces.

La douleur ne l'atteint cependant pas, au contraire, une délicieuse sensation se rependait dans tout son corps, comme si le blond lui avait administré une potion guérisseuse. Il avait l'impression de flotter, et lorsque la chaleur disparut, la sensation lui laissa un goût de sérénité tel qu'il se demanda si le Serpentard ne l'avait pas dégagé de ses chaines.

En ouvrant les yeux, parce qu'il les avait finalement fermés sous l'émotion, Harry constata que Draco se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux fixant la sienne, la respiration légèrement tremblante. Soudainement, le Gryffondor compris qu'il se trouvait dans le même état et fut stupéfait en comprenant que la source de toutes ces sensations étaient ses lèvres…

« -Oui, je suis lâche Potter, lâche de ne venir t'embrasser que lorsque tu te retrouves coincer. »

Alors qu'une boule s'immisçait dans le ventre du brun, Draco replongeait sur sa bouche. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un nuage enveloppa la scène qui disparut progressivement.

« -Harry, Harry ! Ça serait cool de se réveiller maintenant, murmurait Ron avec inquiétude. »

Harry papillonna des yeux en grognant puis se redressa subitement en constatant que toute la classe, ainsi que le professeur Rogue et Rusard l'observaient. Quelques rirent lui arrivèrent aux oreilles lorsqu'on constata qu'il avait la marque de la manche sur sa joue. Le brun se secoua les cheveux, il venait de faire un rêve étrange…

« -Voyez Mr. Rusard, je suis certain que Mr. Potter sera ravie d'apprendre que les anciennes punitions ont été rétablis par Dumbledore, fit Rogue. »

_Les… anciennes punitions ?_ Harry s'étrangla devant une classe hilare. Ce devait être un délire, il devait être en train de dormir. Il venait de rêver qu'il rêvait, et maintenant le cauchemar allait s'arrêter. Pour le brun, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, il avait beau fermer ses paupières avec forces et même essayer de se pincer discrètement, rien n'y faisait, il semblait être vraiment réveillé.

« -Vous voyez, rajouta le professeur alors que le concierge acquiesçait en sortant. Bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps. La potion du jour : la Goutte du Mort vivant.

Harry faillit pleurer de désespoir, mais se retint. Levant les yeux, il revit la scène au ralenti : Malefoy se dirigeait vers l'armoire, un sourire malhonnête aux lèvres. D'un seul coup, en revoyant cette bouche, les sensations reprirent leurs places dans le cœur et le corps du Gryffondor. Et puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, alors que Malefoy s'approchait de leurs tables, il renversa son chaudron et toutes les fioles et tous les ingrédients qui étaient posés à côtés.

Le vacarme fut énorme mais ne dura pas. Harry était au milieu de cette pagaille, fixant le professeur avec un petit air de défis.

« -Vous avez abîmé un magnifique chaudron et des fioles graduantes à deux gallions pièces… Potter, êtes-vous aussi stupide et maladroit que ça et voulez-vous simplement goûter une fois de plus à mes punitions ? s'emporta Rogue.

-A vous de voir, répondit simplement le brun. »

Cela suffit à mettre le professeur des Potions dans une rage sans limite. La sentence tomba immédiatement : il passerait une heure, dans les cachots, suspendu par les pouces. Et en attendant, il devait nettoyer ses dégâts… Harry, comme rassuré, se permit de lancer un petit sourire entendu à Malefoy qui lui répondit par un regard outré et fermé. Toute la gaieté du Gryffondor retomba soudainement. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que ce Draco était le même que dans le rêve ? Que les deux scènes seraient similaires ?

Alors qu'il se lamentait en commençant à ramasser les bouts de verres brisés, Draco reparti à sa place, tout sourire de savoir Potter coincé pour une heure dans les cachots…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Juste un petit OS pour essayer de vous détendre ! Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé )**


End file.
